


The Cliched Ending

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, F/M, background OT6, but honestly this is meant to be more lighthearted, mention of rape that happened in a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I’m saddened by the lack of nasty Tooth porn that doesn’t include Pitch (mainly). I also read a bunch of hentai doujins so you can expect something like:So Tooth is making her nightly rounds and one of her stops is at this chunky, sweaty nerd’s bedroom since he just lost his tooth (or *did* he?)...[cut for length]"*Takes prompt from the manila folder in one of those four-level tray things* *peers at it* *presses button on the phone to my left* “Kevin? Yes, I just got the prompt for today–No, no it’s in the correct format, and I am sticking with my promise, especially after that ghastly one in the first ten pages of the meme, I think it was–I just wanted to know if the prompter is gone? They are? Good, make a note that they need my personal approval before they’re allowed here again. I think our security cameras should have gotten their face. Thanks, yes, that’s all.” *hangs up phone*ANYWAY. Luckily enough this prompt gives the out of “but it was all a dream/nightmare” and I know you’re not supposed to do that, and you’re not supposed to start stories with characters just waking up from dreams, but that’s what I did here. The scenario of the prompt is briefly described, by Tooth.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Toothiana
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cavity Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	The Cliched Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/26/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "As she reaches under his pillow, his hand grabs her wrist and looks into her eyes. She gets put under some spell (but is still “there”) and ends up doing the nasty (for a few hours). She gets “mind-broken”, per se.
> 
> Blahblahblah, it ends up just Pitch and his magic nightmare powers fucking with her. But the lust she felt sure wasn’t fake…(no, not for the nerd! just in general, so she ends up actually mind-broken from it)
> 
> -Bonus if she molts most of her feathers off while getting aroused.  
> -focusing on the first round sex would be nice ;)"

A small, sharp-nailed hand in the midst of a frantic flail caught Pitch right beneath his eye. He yelped and startled awake, struggling with tangled bedsheets until he was able to sit up. Beside him, Tooth’s distressed murmuring became louder and started to sound more like words. Pitch had just begun to sort out what was going on when Tooth sat upright, shoved the sheets completely away from her, and turned to Pitch. “You asshole,” she said, and yawned hugely. “Stay—stay still.” She fumbled around behind her as Pitch stared at her, still disoriented from his method of waking. “There we go,” Tooth said to herself. She then whirled a small, dense pillow at Pitch with incredible speed and strength.  
  
Pitch fell back heavily on the bed. He wondered vaguely if the pillow had been stuffed with feathers from Tooth and her fairies. But, that wasn’t the question he wanted to ask right now. “Why,” he asked through a yawn, “am I an asshole? I thought that last night—ah, what I mean is, you didn’t kick me out, and usually…”  
  
Tooth groaned and flopped down beside him. “You didn’t account for your powers. And I know everyone else says that it’s horrible when you do that and I thought it couldn’t be that bad even if it is the reason that no one literally sleeps with you, and I was just so tired and…ugh.”  
  
“Wuh—wait. It’s something to do with my powers that leads everyone to make me leave after…well, you know.”  
  
Tooth snorted. “You can say we fucked, Pitch. I was there. Ooh, was I ever there. Anyway, what did you think? That we still didn’t like you after all our effort to bring you into our relationship? In direct defiance of the Man in the Moon?”  
  
Pitch felt himself blushing. “Well, that development has only been the most amazing thing to happen to me in all of my existence. So it only seems rational to not believe the situation is as wonderful as it seems.”  
  
Tooth sighed and scooted over to Pitch. “Then I’m sorry for calling you an asshole, because you really don’t seem to know what happens. It’s just that—it was awful. You give nightmares to the people you sleep next to,” she explained. “And mine, it was just gross.”  
  
Pitch grimaced. “Oh. What was it?”  
  
“I followed a tooth to the bedroom of this guy with really, really poor personal hygiene, and all these like, statues and posters of freakishly proportioned women with really young faces, and like, I should have known right there that it was a dream because at that age no one’s losing teeth anymore, but anyway. I reached under his pillow and he woke up and grabbed my arm and like, somehow I was under a spell? And I ended up having a bunch of sex with him. But also all my feathers fell off my body? And I had giant human tits, too! Like, what on earth? And, anyway, I don’t know if it was because I was primed from my night with you, or because of echoes in you mind, or what, but despite all the creepy elements I was still really turned on. It was the bad kind of mindfuck.”  
  
“That does sound deeply unpleasant,” Pitch said. “Is this something I need to apologize for? I didn’t know it happened and I’m not really sure I can control it.”  
  
Tooth sighed again. “It’s common for others to say ‘I’m sorry’ when they hear about something bad that happened to someone, even if it’s not their fault. But this isn’t like all your actual attacks on the Guardians that we worked past.”  
  
Pitch nodded slowly. “I’m sorry that you had an unpleasant sexual nightmare—is that correct?”  
  
Tooth gave him a small smile. “You do catch on quickly,” she said. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you this kind of thing happened so we could work out a better way to deal with it. We’re so used to dealing with each other’s powers and limitations without talking about them, and now both you and Jack are so new and we’re still not talking to each other enough.”  
  
“As long as you realize that,” Pitch said loftily, then laughed at himself. “I really still can’t believe you want to treat me well, but I absolutely love every admission from you, and North, and Bunny, and Sandy, and even Jack, that you’re imperfect.”  
  
Tooth grinned and shook her head. “So will admitting more mistakes turn you on?”  
  
“You want me to be turned on after the kind of dream you had?”  
  
“Well, yes,” Tooth said, and climbed on top of Pitch. “I want you to help me feel better after that dream. I think you can do that by fucking me like I actually want to be fucked.” A touch of color appeared on her cheeks. “And, well, despite everything, I’m still really wound up. I didn’t come in my sleep. And I think you can help with that.”  
  
Pitch ran his hands down Tooth’s sides, sliding his fingertips underneath her outer feathers to the soft, warm down. He let out a shaky breath and gave her a little disbelieving smile. “Well, then—you can keep telling me you’re confident in me.”  
  
“And I’ll apologize graphically for punching you in the face—not today, but before,” Tooth said.  
  
Pitch laughed even as he sought the delicate skin usually protected by her tail feathers. “Yes—please—and…I’ll talk to Sandy about not causing nightmares by accident. Because I…I really would like to wake up this way more often.”  
  
Tooth grinned at him. “Good idea. And we’ll all know you’re successful when you disappear for a while. Sandy has a really loose concept of how long a morning is when he likes you.”  
  
Pitch gulped. “I don’t know what to say to that. So—ah, I know. Why don’t you move forward?”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Tooth said. “Nothing like that was offered in my dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #I'm baaaack
> 
> kazechama said: This is much more to my liking than the original prompt. to each whatever they want but I wanted this! So cute and fluffy and OT6 and all <3
> 
> mira-eyeteeth said: Your ability to turn horrifying prompts into something enjoyable is truly something to behold. Well done!
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Your little intro was priceless. Thank you for turning an awful prompt into something enjoyable! OT6 forever!!!


End file.
